Utilize metastising and non-metastasizing lines of mouse C3H mammary carcinomas for the study of various immunotherapeutic agents. Optimal timing, sequence, frequency, dose, and route of administration of the agents will be considered. The immunotherapeutic agents to be studied may include BCG, Tilorone, levamisole, and C. parvum. Immunotherapy may be combined with chemotherapy in the studies to be done, and both in vivo and in vitro assays will be performed.